Paragon
Paragon the Immaculate is the unique Class 1 Soldier and the masterpiece of Victor Smile, inheriting Megistos's M-Cells in an almost perfect way. Story Paragon Corrupted Paragon was first created as an experiment by Victor Smile in order to fully exploit Megistos's cells and create a perfect being. The experiment however resulted in Paragon partly rejecting cells within him, causing him to become poisoned with Miasma, developing immense pain and a chronic, lethal illness. In retaliation, he escaped Smile's laboratory after wounding and poisoning him. He briefly reappeared to encounter the Class 2 soldiers his cells gave life to, slightly taunting them but also freeing them from Smile's grasp. Then, as he attempted to drain life from the planet's Anima to heal himself, the same seven Class 2 soldiers interrupted him and fought him, eventually stopping his rampage even as he transformed into a hulking beast. Paragon thus fell into the vortex of Anima - and was healed from his ailment by Gaea's blessing. My Redemption After being healed and healing Victor and Gilian Or, Paragon left, seeking for a way to atone for his actions. While learning that Victoria Stine would threaten the world's balance, Paragon sought to stop her, and met Lady Kenneon on his way. She intrigued him, and he thus resolved to follow her, soon becoming her lover and assisting her in her battle against Victoria. Noticeably, Paragon helped borrow time by fighting against Ragnar Den Anfan for a whole day, then joining Lady in her battle against Victoria, helping negotiate with Megistos himself in order to enlist his help against Emeria. After emerging victorious from the fight, he joined her to live alongside Chloe Dimorr and Reya. Appearance Paragon is a massive, silver-haired man with silver eyes as well, dressed with an immaculate white cape as well as a black combination. When corrupted, his skin turns to a dark, greyish-brown tint, and his eyes become golden. He can also take the form of a massive snake-like dragon, several hundreds meters long. Personality Paragon is at first extremely megalomaniac and seeks revenge on Smile at any cost - this is due to the immense pain he is subjected to, coupled with the hunger for life he possesses due to being heavily tainted by Miasma within his veins. Full of contempt and viewing himself as a deity, he is however eventually stopped in his furious actions by those he gave life to, allowing him to be healed at the same time by Gaea's blessings. Upon being healed, Paragon seeks 'redemption' - his own take on redemption at least. He remains insufferably arrogant and lacking in tact, not hesitating to view humans as inferiors and openly admit his superior prowess in order to consider himself a hero. Still, he acts according to what he believes to be the better for humanity, in a surprisingly humble desire to better the world - despite still being extremely proud about said humility. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Paragon's physical abilities are close to a Philosopher's Stone's, terrifying in every aspect. * Supernatural Resilience: Although Paragon's immortality was not confirmed, he was able to endure tremendous punishment without wavering, such as facing Ragnar in battle without losing. * Alchemy Mastery: Paragon is a master of spontaneous alchemy, and despite not being versed in the theory, can perform miracles in the blink of an eye. Storylines * M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy features him as a central antagonist. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly Trivia * A paragon is an extremely talented individual. * His surname is a reference to Dirge of Cerberus's Weiss the Immaculate; the whole storyline of Dirge of Cerberus has several similarities to Paragon's own. * All Class 2 soldiers born from his cells are associated with a color of the rainbow, while Paragon himself is associated with the color white ; this is symbolic of him possessing power as a whole, while the other class 2 soldiers only possess a fragment of said power. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Alchemy